


Une nouvelle vie

by GredW



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GredW/pseuds/GredW
Summary: Alec est encore à l'Institut, occupé par la paperasse demandé par l'Enclave. Catarina lui a demandé un service et il est heureux de le lui rendre. Un petit OS écrit alors que j'attendais la saison 3. Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane, Madzie.





	Une nouvelle vie

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit OS que j'ai écrit en attendant la nouvelle saison... J'avais envie d'écrire sur Alec surtout, et sur Madzie que j'adore. 
> 
> J'espère que ce texte vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Alec soupira et frotta ses yeux. Il sentait la fatigue l'envahir. Il ne savait plus combien de rapports il avait dû compléter pour l'Enclave. Il était persuadé qu'on essayait de l'abrutir de paperasses inutiles pour qu'il s'y perde et n'arrive plus à commander correctement l'Institut. Mais il était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Ce soir, il avait enfin terminé tout ce qui était urgent. Quant aux rapports moins importants, il connaissait plusieurs Shadowhunters qui seraient heureux de pouvoir se faire mousser en répondant aux demandes écrites de l'Enclave. Il essaya de chasser la fatigue qui s’emparait de lui tout à coup à l’idée qu’il aurait dû faire ça depuis le début. Il suffisait qu'il délègue. Ses parents lui avaient appris qu'il fallait qu'il soit le meilleur partout mais c'était épuisant et... ça n'avait pas empêché Maryse et Robert de perdre leur position à la tête de l'Institut. Comme lui avait dit Izzy, il devait utiliser un maximum les ressources qu'il avait à sa disposition. Son frère et sa sœur étaient des subordonnés loyaux et il avait d'autres amis sous ses ordres. Quant aux autres... Il leur trouverait un emploi à la hauteur de leur loyauté... il verrait ensuite pour leurs qualifications. Chacun mériterait sa place dans son Institut et il ne laisserait absolument pas l'Enclave dicter toutes ses décisions. Il changerait les relations entre les Shadowhunters et les Downworlders...  
Il soupira à nouveau, soulagé cette fois, et leva les yeux vers la table basse qui se trouvait face à la cheminée.  
Assise à même le sol, concentrée, Madzie dessinait sur une grande feuille blanche, des crayons éparpillés autour d'elle, sur la table et le sol.  
Quelques heures plus tôt, Magnus et Catarina étaient venus le retrouver pour lui demander s'il connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait garder la jeune sorcière. Catarina était appelée d'urgence par l'hôpital où elle travaillait, à cause de l'absence de plusieurs de ses collègues grippées. Magnus, quant à lui, avait plusieurs rendez-vous avec des clients. Il lui était déjà arrivé de laisser Madzie venir avec lui mais l'un de ses clients était plus que parano, le grand sorcier de Brooklyn avait peur qu'il n'ait des fausses idées et qu'il n'attaque la petite fille.  
A l'Institut, toutes les personnes qui auraient pu garder Madzie étaient occupées. Izzy entraînait de jeunes Shadowhunters, son frère inclus. Jace était en mission, avec Maia et Luke.  
Ils auraient pu demander à Simon mais Alec savait qu'il allait devoir rester enfermé dans son bureau. Il aimait bien passer du temps avec Madzie. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup l'occasion même s'il le faisait de plus en plus. Il avait espéré pouvoir sortir un peu avec elle mais, malheureusement, il avait été souvent interrompu pour des requêtes des plus insignifiantes aux plus importantes.  
Madzie avait semblé heureuse de passer du temps avec lui. Ils avaient un peu discuté, avaient pu prendre un goûter. Elle avait regardé quelques dessins animés sur une tablette, avait joué – les jouets étaient encore éparpillés près d'elle- et avait sorti ses crayons pour dessiner.  
Alec envoya son dernier rapport, mit sa tablette en veille et rangea les dossiers qui traînaient sur son bureau. Il en avait fini pour la journée. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Madzie. Cette dernière lui sourit quand il s'installa près d'elle. Elle continua à colorier ce qu'elle avait dessiné.  
Le Shadowhunter voyait des animaux tels que des chevaux – ou des licornes ? - et des plantes. Dans un coin, il vit qu'elle s'était dessinée avec des ailes et une baguette. Elle semblait lancer un sort à un monstre. Alec sourit. Elle n'avait besoin ni d'ailes ni de baguettes pour botter les fesses des personnes qui pouvaient l'embêter. Sous ce dessin, il vit une autre feuille. Il réussit à la dégager sans déranger la petite fille.  
Madzie y avait dessiné des personnages. Dessous était écrit leur nom. Il reconnut de nouveau la jeune sorcière, Catarina dans sa tenue d'infirmière, Clary et ses cheveux roux, Simon tenant une guitare, Maia, Isabelle ainsi que Luke qui tenait son insigne d'inspecteur. Près de ce dernier, Magnus et Alec se donnaient la main. Le brun sourit.  
« Vous êtes amoureux », lui expliqua l'enfant.  
Il hocha la tête, amusé.  
« - Je peux garder ce dessin ? » lui demanda-t-il.  
Madzie acquiesça alors il retourna à son bureau et posa le dessin dessus. Il trouverait un endroit où l'afficher. Balayant du regard la pièce, il remarqua l'heure qu'il était. Magnus allait bientôt rentrer. Madzie dormait chez eux cette nuit, ils allaient pouvoir rentrer au loft.  
« Tu ranges tes affaires ? On va retrouver Magnus. »  
La bouche de la petite fille s'élargit dans un grand sourire. Elle adorait le grand sorcier. D'un coup de main, elle rassembla magiquement tous ses crayons puis elle fit claquer ses doigts et tous ses jouets retrouvèrent leur place dans leurs boîtes. En quelques secondes, toutes ses affaires étaient rangées. Elle fixait Alec, semblant lui demander pourquoi il prenait tant de temps à se préparer. Il rit.  
« Tu es prête ? Alors allons-y. »

Au départ, il avait pensé marcher jusqu'au loft mais, en sortant de l'Institut, Madzie avait ouvert un portail et ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.  
Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir menant à l'appartement de Magnus et la jeune sorcière courut pour pouvoir frapper à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit rapidement et Alec eut le temps de voir la petite fille se jeter dans les bras de l'autre Sorcier avant qu'ils ne sortent de son champ de vision.  
Quand il passa la porte lui aussi, Magnus, tenant toujours Madzie dans les bras, discutait avec elle. Ils s'assirent sur un canapé, laissant Alec porter tous les sacs de l'enfant et refermer la porte.  
Le jeune homme déposa tout dans l'entrée et se dirigea dans le salon. Magnus leva la tête vers lui quand il l'entendit s'approcher. Alec s'installa à ses côtés et ils échangèrent un baiser, sous le regard attentif de Madzie.  
« Vous êtes amoureux », dit-elle à nouveau.  
Magnus lui sourit.  
\- Tu as raison, nous sommes amoureux. » Il hésita. « Est-ce que ça te dérange ou ça t'embête ou... »  
La petite fille secoua la tête de manière négative.  
« - C'est bien », ajouta-t-elle simplement.  
Elle ne dit plus rien mais se précipita dans l'entrée pour aller chercher sa boîte remplie de jouets.  
Les deux hommes la regardèrent faire, sans rien dire. Alec entoura les épaules de Magnus de son bras. Un sentiment de satisfaction l'envahit. Il y a encore un an ou deux, il ne se serait jamais laissé le droit de penser à ce genre de situation. Il ne pouvait pas être cet homme amoureux d'un autre homme, faisant sa vie avec un autre homme, construisant une famille avec un autre homme. Et pourtant, maintenant...  
Quelques jours auparavant, Catarina leur avait demandé d'être plus présents dans la vie de Madzie. Elle avait, parfois, du mal à jongler entre sa vie professionnelle, ses Mais, maintenant, il était temps de passer à table et d'écouter les histoires amusantes de Magnus surdevoirs en tant que Sorcière et son rôle d'éducatrice pour Madzie. Elle adorait la petite fille et prenait son rôle de mentor au sérieux mais elle sentait que la petite sorcière avait besoin d'autres modèles autour d'elle. Magnus et lui en avaient discuté. Alec savait que son amant été prêt pour jouer ce rôle. Le Sorcier prenait cela à cœur, ne pouvant engendrer de descendants, il était toujours désireux d'aider les plus jeunes Downworlders à embrasser leur destinée. Alec avait peur. Et s'il n'était pas un bon modèle pour les plus jeunes ? Mais Madzie rendait les choses tellement simples qu'il s'était laissé convaincre facilement. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle.  
Il se tourna vers Magnus et posa un baiser sur sa joue. L'autre homme le regarda, d'abord interrogateur, puis il sourit. Le Sorcier caressa son visage puis déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
« Je vais m'occuper du repas... », murmura-t-il avant de partir vers la cuisine.  
Alec rejoignit alors Madzie sur le sol et la laissa lui expliquer ce qu'il devait faire pour pouvoir jouer avec elle.  
Plus tard, après manger, ils feraient sûrement un jeu de société ou un puzzle à trois, puis ils lui liraient une histoire avant qu'elle ne dorme.  
Ils avaient transformé une pièce qui servait de bureau à Magnus autrefois en deuxième chambre et ils comptaient la décorer avec Madzie. Elle ferait partie désormais de leur vie... une nouvelle vie à trois...  
Et, peut-être, d'ici quelques années, ils pourraient envisager d'agrandir leur famille. Un bébé qui aurait le sourire de Magnus et le regard d'Alec. Un bébé à qui Madzie apprendrait à jouer aux petits chevaux et qu'elle amuserait avec ses sorts.  
Mais, maintenant, il était temps de passer à table et d'écouter les histoires amusantes de Magnus sur ses clients de la journée.


End file.
